


War of the Hearts

by livinthefandomlife



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Action, Angst, F/M, Love, Lust, Politics, Royals, Sadness, Some Fluff, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livinthefandomlife/pseuds/livinthefandomlife
Summary: Loving a Kryptonian was illegal. Prince Mon-El knew that.Centered around this secret love affair, watch our favorite heroes defy all odds, and end a bloody war, and find love and comfort in each other.AU where their planets were never destroyed, and they are the same age in this fic.





	1. Chapter 1: Chains

Mon-El gripped the sides of his throne. His knuckles turned white. His face stoic and cold. He turned his head to the thrones beside him. His father and his mother sat beside him. He turned back and faced forward. He adjusted the crown on his head. The throne room was filled with fellow Daxamites. His people.  
The large doors of the throne opened and guards walked in. Their boots echoing on the marble floor. They dragged behind them a girl in rags. He instantly knew the girl.  
"No,” he said in disbelief, “No!” He shouted as he stood up.  
His mother smirked and stood up from her throne.  
"Fellow Daxamites," she said to the people of the court, "This is the snake who has been corrupting our prince. A foreign girl who seeks only to destroy our planet!"  
Mon-El ran to the girl on the ground, but the jail guards blocked him.  
"I am your prince! Release her!"  
"Ah, my son. They only listen to me. You are powerless against me," the queen said.  
“She did nothing wrong,” Mon-El cried.  
“Relations between Daxamites and Kryptonians are illegal and punishable by death,” the king said from his throne, his voice cold and calm.  
“Father, please, I'm begging you,” Mon-El said running back to his father.  
“We can not kill you, my son, for we need an heir, but we can kill the Kryptonian who has poisoned you against us,” Rhea, the queen, said.  
“No! I won't let you hurt her,” Mon-El said, running back to the girl on the ground, but again was blocked by guards.  
He tried pushing his way through, but he wasn't strong enough.  
“See?” Rhea said to the people of the Court, “Your prince, the once Great Mon-El, is being manipulated by this Kryptonian witch with her technology,” she gestured to the girl in disgust.  
“No!” Mon-El turned back to his mother, “I love her!”  
“Don’t you see, she has him under her spell,” Rhea said, her hand twisting as though to cast a spell.  
“Stop!” Mon-El cried again, again trying to move the guards.  
“Mon-El,” said the girl on the floor, just above a whisper, “It's okay, my love, it's okay.”  
“Kara, no,” his voice weak, and tears in his eyes.  
“Hush, my love, we’ll meet again in another life,” Kara said.  
“Please, please!” he cried.  
“I'll be okay, you'll make a beautiful king, my love,” she said tears running down her face. Her blonde hair, once as gold as the sun, covered in dirt. Her face tired and beaten down. Her gown, once a beautiful silver, now torn up.  
“Stop this, please, don't hurt her,” he said to his father in a desperate tone.  
“Be brave, my love, I will always be in your heart-”  
“Silence, whore,” Rhea said, walking to Kara.  
“No, no, no,” Mon-El said scrambling to get to Kara.  
The guards parted in silence and let the queen reach the girl.  
Rhea picked up Kara’s chin, her nails digging into the sides of the girl’s face.  
“Did you ever think you could win? Did you really think that the gods would let you?” Rhea said, her nails digging harder into Kara’s chin.  
“Rao knows of my love for your son, he blessed us on our wedding night,” Kara said calmly, looking done at the chains on her hands and ankles.  
Daxamited gasped, they could not believe what they were hearing. It was against Daxamite culture to get married more than once, Mon-El knew that.  
“Lies,” Rhea said, dropping the girls chin.  
“Rao knows that our love for each other is powerful enough to bring an end this war. To put an end to the violence, to all the death,” Kara said to the Court.  
“She lies. The only thing it will Kryptonian invasion. Domination. And an extinction of our people,” Rhea shouted.  
“Our love will bring peace! End to the bloodshed. Are you not tired of sending your children off to a pointless battle?” Mon-El said to his people, regaining his composer.  
“A war Krypton began!” Rhea fired back.  
“My wife and I will bring in a new age of peace. A new age for both Krypton and Daxam,” Mon-El said to his parents.  
“Lies. This witch will never be queen. She has poisoned you. Stolen your free will,” Rhea said to her son.  
Mon-El sharpened his glare, his eyes hardening.  
“Enough! Guards! Take her away!” Rhea said.  
“No, no!” Mon-El cried as get watched the love of his life be dragged away.  
“Stop him!” commanded Rhea.  
A guard turned back and decked Mon-El.  
His head hit the floor, and his world went dark.


	2. Chapter 2: For Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six months prior:

Kara rested her head on Mon-El’s bare chest. Her hand drawing circles on his side. Her gold hair spread out on him.  
“Good morning,” she whispered.  
Mon-El moved around slightly, his eyes opening.  
“You're still here, I can't believe you're really here,” he said, sleep still in his voice.  
Kara looked up at him, her hand reaching up to touch the side of his face. Her thumb ran circles over his beard.  
“Please don't shave this,” she said commenting on the beard.  
“Why, Kara?” he smiled down at her.  
“I just feel, that you know. That it makes you appear more kingly.”  
“Kara Zor-El, you are aware that I have many years till I am king, are you not?”  
“Oh, stop,” she smiled.  
“I will make sure that whoever I take as my mate, that they will surely allow me to see you,” he smiled, “I don't think I would know how to be king without you.”  
Kara went quiet, her smile faded. She slipt out of Mon-El arms, wrapping one of the sheets on the bed around her.  
Mon-El was confused by her sudden change in action.  
“Have I done something wrong, Kara?”  
“No, no,” she shook her head, “I forgot for a second what the arrangement was,” she bent down and picked her dress up off the floor.  
“Kara, stop. Stay. Just a bit longer,” he said.  
“I have to leave at some point. I have to sneak off. I can never touch you in the halls. I have to lie about why I'm on Daxam in the first place-”  
“Kara, hey,” he said getting out of the bed, “I'm sorry. I shouldn't have talked about the future in that way. I'm just trying to protect you,” he wrapped his arms around her.  
Kara relaxed under his touch. Her arms slowly went around him.  
“I hate being away from you. The more I see you, the harder it is to say goodbye,” she said into his chest.  
He looked down at her, “Kara, I always want you in my life. No matter how or where. You make life worth living.”  
She looked up at him, “You could have any girl in the galaxy. Why me? Why did you pick me? The one girl you couldn't have.”  
Mon-El broke apart the hug, he looked away.  
“Mon?” she said, her hand reaching out for his face.  
“Kara. I wish I could will myself not to feel anything for you.”  
Kara looked at him in confusion.  
“But I can't. From the second I laid eyes on you. Something in me changed. I felt something I've never felt before. And I knew that no matter where we are, and that it didn't matter who we are, that I’d always we attached to you,” he said, taking hold of her hands, “I didn't pick you. The universe did.”  
Kara looked at him in awe, “Mon-El,” she whispered.  
“It's okay if you don't feel the same-”  
She reached up and cupped his face, “I do.”  
He leaned in and kissed her.  
Their moments together were short. Their meetings hidden. Mon-El didn't trust even his loyalist of guards. Their little love affair was a tiny little world shared between the two of them.  
But Mon-El knew that one day it would have to end. He couldn't keep her forever. Kara was Kryptonian. He knew that their love could never be shared with the world. He liked the secret, running around sometimes. Sometimes it was nice sneaking Kara in and out of his room, or escaping to Krypton to see her.  
But there were times Mon-El hated it. He would watch her from affair as she walked the halls, back to her ship. But he would see his guards looking at her as though she was lunch. If she was his, if they knew that, he would have them punished. He told Kara of his jealousy. She smiled and told him that he should never want a woman to be objectified, not just Kara.  
Kara was his peace, his happiness. She has changed his views on some issues and amplified is feelings on others. She changed his views on women, and she showed him that he was right to disagree with slavery. She was strong.  
Kara stepped back, ending the kiss.  
“Mon. I really should get going.”  
“Yeah, yeah. You’re right,” he shook his head in agreement.  
Kara smiled and touched his face once more, “I love you.”  
Mon-El looked at her, eyes wide.  
Kara smiled and put back on her dress.  
“I love you too,” Mon-El said in shock.  
It was the first time either of them had said it.  
Kara slipped on her shoes.  
“Wait, Kara,” he said.  
“Yeah?”  
“Don’t forget the coat.”  
Mon-El had bought her a Daxamite coat to help her blend in, and to hid the House of El symbol on her chest.  
“Right, of course, thank you.”  
She smiled at Mon-El.  
“Be careful, Kara.”  
“Always am,” she kissed him.  
“Respectfully disagree.”  
“I'll be alright, Mon-El. I have been doing this now for a while.”  
Six months, exactly.  
“I know. I just can’t-”  
“And you won’t.”  
He broke the hug and walked over to his desk.  
“I have something for you,” he said.  
“Really?”  
“Six months ago I saw you across palace. You were with your parents. Six months ago we had our first secret conversation.”  
He pulled out a box.  
“Open it,” he said.  
Kara smiled as she opened it. It was a grey stone pendant on a necklace.  
“It's beautiful,” she whispered.  
“I'm glad you like it. I don't know what's going to happen. For us. But I wanted you to always have a reminder of me. It's to remind you of my-”  
“Your eyes,” she finished. She reached out and hugged him, “I love you, Prince Mon-El of Daxam.”  
“I love you too, Kara Zor-El,” he said into her hair.  
They parted again. He turned her around, and she brushed aside her hair. He put the necklace around her neck.  
“I guess this is goodbye,” she said turned back around.  
“For now, Kara. Not forever. I couldn't let that happen.”  
Kara moved a painting on Mon-El’s wall, which revealed a tunnel.  
“For now,” she said to him before climbing into the tunnel.  
He waved as he watched the women he loved the women he loved disappear into darkness.  
“For now,” he whispered.


End file.
